Photonic-electronic co-design system is realized by integrating photonic integrated (PI) circuits to silicon substrates. The efficiency of the signal transmission in photonic components is highly related to the wavelength of the light transmitted therein since the reflection power of the light is dependent thereon. However, the wavelength is affected by the ambient temperature that the photonic components locate.